Silver Midnight
by Angel Ookami
Summary: Meet wolf demon Luca. Hiei hates her guts for damaging his pride, until one day when she saves his life. HieixOC and all of the other pairings. I'll stray from the manga story line, and will make up cases for them to go on. The first one involves zombies!
1. Chapter 1

Note:

I don't own copyrighted stuff.

**Luca** is the main character.

She has a demonic force with a mystic quality. She is a wolf demon. Her weak points will be tied to irrationality and a quick temper. She has midnight black hair, silver eyes, and wears a white tank top, black pants, and combat boots. She's known to disappear every full moon.

**Silvia** will be the main villain.

She framed Luca many times for nightmare inducing murders and destruction in order to repay a blood feud between their families. Luca is the last of that blood line. Silvia is mainly a bat-like demon, which is mistaken for a vampire but is completely different. Once a vampire pierces the skin of a victim they feed to sustain their life, bats are much crueler and feed off of insanity. They keep a vial around their necks, this enables them to plague the dreams and burn the minds of anyone unfortunate enough to have a bit their blood. Symptoms from being manipulated by this tactic are: headaches, nausea, discomfort, inability to distinguish reality from a dream, and in all cases death. Consult a priest rather than doctor. This is how Silvia implants the false memories of the villagers with images of Luca becoming a flesh-eating horror. Silky black hair and a revealing blood-red dress with a red trench coat complete the sultry look. Weapon of choice: mind games.

**Now to the story…**

"I lost her…"

Luca stares at the ocean she met after a treacherous struggle through the dense forest. The waves crash against the shore in a threatening manner, and the roar of the tide became a mocking laughter.

The pain in her left knee swelled with an increasing intensity, as if it finally caught up to her. If only she could bring herself to kill the villager with that sword….Consciousness slowly bled away as the sun rose to the horizon.

"Well, seems as if I'm a bit early then. You're ok!" a woman floating about Luca pronounces.

"Floating…? Oh, my head!" murmured Luca as her vision began to clear. She was on the same shoreline she passed out on, but hours have slipped away. Finally able to sit upright, Luca notices the woman is riding on a flying oar.

"Hi Luca, I'm Botan," she introduces herself.

"How the hell does someone like you possibly now my name? Wait, ok, what did I "do" to you?" She grumbles as she stands up, ready to run.

"Oh, nothing of course silly! I'm the guide of dead souls. It seems as though you're a very special case in my book. We have had multiple deaths in here for you; the trouble will be to find which one will do you in. Nothing to worry about though," She smiles.

"Hmm, yeah. Sounds real good… I think I remember seeing you before…"_Oh, she is the guardian of the river Styx! I remember seeing her lead my father's soul into some foggy place. Wait, that's it!_"You have everyone's name in that book right?" Luca demands finding new strength.

"Um, yes," the suddenly quite reaper hesitates.

"Then tell me how Silvia dies!"

"I'm afraid I can't. The names only appear a few at a time when they are needed. Besides, it's against regulations," Botan reasons as she sets her oar down and sits next to Luca on a rock.

"But I do think Koenma would like to know how you avoided death so many times," Botan chirps.

"But about Silvia, can't you tell me where she is now?" Luca placidly glares.

"No, I don't know that. Only the Great Koenma knows that, but he said that if anyone ever found out then evil mafia demons or something could know the locations of all their enemies. That's why he only tells a few people things found in his mysterious devices…HEY! THAT'S MY OAR!"

"Heh, fool." Luca mutters as she flies off. "Wait, I don't know where I'm going… Brilliant! Now I have to wait until night to use the stars." She continues over a few remote forests in Japan until she spots a safe enough looking cliff, and eagerly awaits the blanket of night. Hours later, she begins charting the constellations in her mind. Mom once said that Spirit World could be reached from a place the Lion points to. I suppose it could be Leo. Let's see…

**Later That Night:**

"There, finally!" She trumps in victory as she spots the river leading to a castle. "I can't just walk through the front door, so maybe a window will do."

**Meanwhile in the castle, Hiei prepares for a lecture**

"Hn, what can he really do. It's not like he has proof that I stole this sword," Hiei grumbles to himself as he tucks away an ancient demonic weapon. It supposedly allowed certain wielders the techniques of the previous owners' that posses it.

_Looks like it's possessed by garbage, because that's all it seems good for._

"Then he'll just say, 'Then did some creature just fly through the window in a top-security castle and… WHAT?"

He never finished his sentence because he picked the wrong windowsill to sit on. Luca was unaware of Hiei's presence due to a curtain and smacked into him. Apparently two hard heads aren't better than one, they just cause concussions.

**A few minutes later…**

Hiei picks himself off of the ground, slightly shaken, and draws his sword in a fluid motion to rest near her throat. "What is you're business here?" he demands placidly.

"Sorry, I wanted to get through without having to kill anyone. Unfortunately for you, my previous wounds have healed," Luca responds.

He looks mockingly at her, his head slightly tilted. He obviously underestimates her ability.

She walks slightly to her left, the point of his sword following her every movement. In the blink of an eye he springs to thrust his blade into her throat. She sidesteps him and jabs her elbow into his neck.

Hiei falls to the floor in agony as Luca reaches the door. "I didn't want to hurt anyone, but at least I didn't have to kill you." Luca starts out into the hallway, but suddenly senses a strange pulse. She glances towards a rusty sword and grasps the handle. As she lifts it up to inspect it, a tall boy with slicked back hair walks in.

"So, Hiei didn't steal the sword, you did. I'm Yusuke, and unless you give that back to Koenma I'll have to kick you're butt for it."

"Hmm, such clever word play," Luca challenges, that is until the noise of footsteps filled her ears. Faster than she anticipated, the whole crew was by Yusuke's side.

"I've got this one!" an ugly red headed boy barks out while rushing towards the intruding girl.

"Wait Kuwabara you idiot!" Yusuke calls after him. He didn't listen to his friends warning and continues his awkward gait.

_Great, I don't want to hurt them, but what else can I do? This stupid sword doesn't look like it can cut paper._ She glances at the blade again in desperation and realizes that somehow it seems new. It jerked her into a fighting stance and awaited the challenger. _So you don't want me to hurt them? _She heard a voice say in her head. As if she were a puppet, defensive moves suddenly played out to fend off this attacker. Kuwabara was knocked to the ground, leaving the surprised Luca gaping at the sword.

"I see, so you are the wielder after all." A regal, yet childish voice sounded from behind the team.

"Hey Koenma! you toddler, didn't you see that we were busy? I didn't get to fight yet!" Yusuke calls towards the figure that stepped into the room.

"Oh shut up! And stop calling me a toddler!" Koenma yells. He takes a second to regain his composer, and walks up to Luca. "You want to see Silvia die, correct? Then lets make a deal."

_What's he playing at? I guess I have no choice but to follow him._

Koenma and Luca walk into the hallway and down to his office on the first floor. He shuts the large doors behind them, to provide privacy, but leaves everyone confused.

Well, everyone, except Kurama, the emerald-eyed vessel to Yoko, a famous fox thief.

"That's the only one who's going to be able to use that sword properly. She's also the one who knows the most about one of the most notorious villains, Silvia the blood bat." Kurama explains.

"How do you know all of this? If you told me sooner then I wouldn't have tried to charge at her!" Kuwabara growled while crawling to his feet.

"You're such an idiot, you probably would have charged anyway for the fact that she was female," Hiei sneered.

"Wow, you're alive. Well, that's good," Yusuke says nonchalantly.

_Yes, I underestimated her. It won't happen again, but it's as if she never intended to harm me in the first place. What could be going on?_

There attention was momentarily turned to a slumped figure in a doorway.

"Hello Botan, what kept you?" Kurama said with his charming smile plastered to his face.

All she gave in reply was a mumbled "next time he wants to lure someone here I will fake a heart attack".

**In Koenma's Office:**

"Alright, so what are you playing at?" Luca demands.

"Well, I knew that you would show up here. I needed to find out if you truly were the sword wielder of the Black Thorn. Of course I was right and you are so hahahahaha! Ogre owes me an egg roll!" Koenma rambles on.

"I have no time for games! Just tell me what all that means!" Luca growls at him, her wolf demon blood bubbling up to the surface.

_Great, so those devices that the reaper was talking about were just a ploy. They don't exist._

"Ahem, it means that you have no choice but to stay here. We must find the full potential of that weapon, and you know the most about a possible case," he explains.

"Let me guess, Silvia?" She spats.

"Yes, but I have a feeling that it will be a hard and long process. If you join forces with us, then you will be able to see her die, eventually. I know that she has framed you for numerous misdeeds, and you wouldn't be safe outside of these walls as it is," Koenma persuades.

"I can take care of myself! Why would I need your help?" Luca yells.

"I happen to need information on your dying breed, and you have no safe place to go. Remember those little villages?" He cockily replies.

"Yeah, that's a good reason…fine. However, I stay here on my terms!"

"Fine, let's hear your demands," he sighs, rubbing his temples.

**With the others:**

"What do you think they're talking about? It's taking forever!" Yusuke grumbles to no one in particular.

"They're negotiating the terms on which she joins forces with us, and I assume we'll have a meeting to discuss our next mission," Kurama airily explains.

"How do you know all of this!" Kuwabara demands.

"Hahahahaha, I'm just guessing!" The fox teases.

"No, you've been having your stupid flowers spy on them," Hiei shortly (lol) replies as he sends a fireball towards a vase of roses.

"Aww, I like roses," a sweet voice whispers from the back of the room.

"Yukina! How have you been my love?" Kuwabara yelps as he leaps into the air to give her a hug.

"Fine, but can I please tell everyone something?" She smiles and holds out her hand with a letter in it.

"What's that?" Kuwabara asks as she opens it and clears her throat.

"It's a summon. Koenma wishes to have a team meeting to tell you about the next mission." She explains.

"Wow, Kurama was right," Kuwabara, says while giving the fox a sideways glance.

"I told you that his stupid flowers told him what was going on you idiot!" Hiei growls.

"Yeah, talking flowers. Right."

**In the meeting room **

Luca marches to the front of the room as everyone (including Botan and Koenma) sits down, except Hiei who defiantly leaned against the wall with a glare plastered on his face.

There was no way that he was going to let his guard down around this strange demon that made a fool of him last time.

"I could have won, but I foolishly underestimated her. I know I could have. She doesn't have that same bloodlust other demons do. That I had…" he thinks to himself.

"Hi, my name is Luca Ookami. Due to circumstances I will be staying here to help you all, so let's not get off to a bad start." She begins.

"Too late for that," Hiei snorts.

"Thanks for your input, heheh, I'm really sorry about that, I just wanted to get a lead on the subject of our next mission. Koenma wants me to tell you all everything I know to help with the case." Luca calmly ignores the interruption.

"Then are we done here? Look, we kill demons all the time. We are not amateurs by any means. This will be no different." Hiei rudely interrupts.

He is angered by the way she easily brushed off his comment and quite frankly doesn't like the fact that she is going to be on the team after the way she attacked him. No way he trusts her now.

"Look, do you want to make me angry? You know nothing of what she is capable of! You wouldn't last two minutes against her! She does horrible things to people!" Luca spouts off, "but nothing compared to what I want to do to you, interrupting is rude."

"Hey guys, let's calm down a bit please," Kurama tries to calm the raging auras.

"If he doesn't want to listen, then he can leave! I'm just trying to help!" Luca snaps.

At that comment, Hiei left the room at a lightning pace. Leaving Luca to smolder.

"I'm really sorry about that, our friend here can't seem to maintain his normally calm demeanor for some reason," Kurama apologizes. _It's almost like he has to acknowledge her presence. Why would that be?_

"I don't see why, any girl who can make Botan walk across the worlds and knock Hiei off of his 'window sill throne' is ok by me" Kuwabara states blankly.

"That wasn't very funny Kuwabara," Botan says in her creepily cheery voice," Maybe we need to spend some time as a team to help you guys bond. I know the perfect solution, a cruise!"

"Are you sure you aren't sneaking in that vacation time I told you that you couldn't have….?" Koenma suspiciously questions.

"O-oh no! Don't be silly Koenma. I just want to make sure they are forced to get along in close quarters and maybe work on a tan…." She explains with stealth rivaled to a ninja. Hah.

"Fine, for three days only though! You all leave in two days. Thankfully the moon cycle is beginning again and we won't hear from Silvia for at least two weeks."

"Wait, why not?" Kuwabara questions.

"Well, you see, she is a bat demon and that means that her powers are practically nonexistent during the new stages of the moon cycles. There is no way to track her either, because her spirit levels are so low there are undetectable," Kurama explains.

"DO YOU KNOW EVERYTHING? CRAP! I GOTTA FIND A NEW HIDEING PLACE FOR MY……um my rock collection…?" Kuwabara tries to cover up his near slip.

"If you mean your teddy bear, then your sock drawer really isn't the best place for it, you should move it," Kurama states with a laugh.

"I forbid the use of your flowers from now on…," Koenma orders.

"…………"

"But she's not very active anyways, she takes long periods of time to plan these attacks…" Luca mumbles.


	2. Chapter 2

Since Koenma's decision to take them on a cruise, everyone wanted to get to know Luca better.

**Day 1 of 2 before the cruise.**

"Kuwabara! You suck at this game…." Yusuke moans in boredom.

"Fine! If you don't like the way I play, then challenge her or something!" Kuwabara retorts as he tosses the controller to Luca.

"I've never played games before," she admits as she sits on the floor next to Yusuke so he can give her the run down on the controls.

Yusuke found that she had a natural talent for video games, and was thankful for a worthy opponent. They played a lot that day in the lounge area of Spirit World head quarters, and since its summer, Yusuke and Kuwabara won't miss any school.

Kuwabara surprised her later that day when she discovered that he snuck a cat into the building to stay with them for the summer. It started as he bumped into her while running up the stairs.

"What the hell is that in your shirt Kuwabara?" Luca asks as she rubs her head, slightly ticked at being knocked on her butt.

"I really like cats," He mutters embarrassed.

"It's ok, I won't tell anyone that you have a cat, but for god's sake don't stick any creature so near your arm pit man!" Luca reassures and teases him now that everything makes sense.

"Hahaha, very funny! Ummm, I really don't know what to do with it sometimes; maybe you could help me hide it from everyone?" He asks kind of timidly.

"Your secret is safe with me," She states ask they whisk the creature to his room, "We'll find a home for it once school starts up."

**Day 2 of 2. Tomorrow is the cruise!**

Even Kurama began a bond of friendship with her over a book and a cup of coffee one morning. They were reading The Wheel of Time series by Robert Jordan.

_I never realized her rash nature masked this calm and caring person, she truly is a midnight wolf._ He laughed at himself a little as he thought _we have a few things in common, maybe if we were to…no that would be unacceptable, for now._

Hiei appeared to stay away from her, but no one knew he was never too far. He truly wanted to match skills with her. Nothing else was on his mind, yet.

Botan had introduced Luca to the girls (Shizuru, Yukina, and Keiko) since they would accompany the team to make sure they behaved, and they seemed to accept her as one of there own. Yukina especially grew on her; it was like meeting an old friend.

"Hey, does anyone actually have clothes and things suitable for this cruise?" Botan questions.

"Now that I think of it, I only have the fighting clothes that came with the room Koenma lets me stay in, crazy toddler," Luca answers.

"I am use to colder climates, so no I don't have anything suitable," Yukina thoughtfully answers. "I think we should take them shopping, doesn't Koenma give you a salary or something?" Keiko asks Luca.

"Ummm, yeah he gives me some human money for disguises and stuff I might need while on a case. I get like a thousand a week (I don't know what that is in yen so just figure it out or go with it, hehehe)," Luca answers, "I don't mind paying for Yukina so let's go."

"Thank you so much, but how will I ever repay you?" Yukina sounded concerned. "There's no need to repay me, that's what friends are for," Luca smiles.

So the girls leave notice with Koenma and travel to one of the largest malls Luca ever saw (which isn't saying much since she was found in and rarely left Makai). Little do they realize they have a stalker, it seems Hiei is concerned with his sister's well being.

_I still don't trust that new girl, there is something different about her and I plan on keeping a close eye on her until I know what that is…_

The girls travel around the mall getting knick-knacks like sun tan lotion and tank tops. They are talking and having fun complaining about the boys in an arcade, Luca doesn't say much until someone mentions Hiei. "I wouldn't know much about Hiei, I haven't spoken to him since. I feel kind of bad that I can't come to terms with him. He is my teammate after all," Luca words carefully after a round of DDR. She was good, and some of the guys where staring. (Lolz)

"I think he's just an ass if you don't mind my saying so," Shizuru said bluntly looking up from an arcade shooting game. "He appears that way," Keiko says and Botan adds, "but maybe not a complete ass."

"I don't think he's so bad once you get to know him, I'm sure," Yukina and Luca say in unison. "Hahaha, it's almost like we're sisters," Yukina laughs a little sadly. "What's the matter?" Luca asks the ice maiden.

"It's really nothing; I just wish I had this bond with my brother. I don't know who or where he is," She says slightly pained, but putting on a brave face.

"I never had any family except my father. My mother died giving birth to me, so I guess you can count me as a sister if you-"Yukina interrupts Luca's careful words with a hug.

Later, at an ice cream stand Botan asks, "So what is your full name anyway? Tell us a bit about yourself Luca." Everyone glances over eagerly.

"Well my full name is Luca Ookami, no middle name. I like some of these music discs I bought, and I might try to sing sometime. My birthday is in the winter, midnight of the New Year. My favorite flowers are roses and lilies. I can't think of anything else, Hahaha" She says still surprised at being put on the spot.

Finally, they get to a shop that sells the most important item: Swim suits. Somewhere nearby a demon is cursing at himself.

_Sister, if Yukina trusts her so much then why am I so distant? Grr, I still don't know what's going on! Damn it all! _

He looks intently after her, until they all step out of the dressing rooms to see how the suits fit, that is. A certain wolf lady caught his eye.

"…………………………………………………………………….. (his mind went blank, lol) "

"Hey Luca, does this make my butt look big? Ahhh! I love those black shorts and bikini top with the stars on you!" Keiko exclaims.

"The only way your butt might look big is if you stuffed your pants with pillows," Botan teases.

Keiko wore a dark blue one piece, Botan had on a pink two piece with the bottoms that looked like a skirt. Yukina blushed slightly at the white one piece she had on, and Shizuru wore a bright yellow bikini. "Great, we're done know right? I need to smoke…." Shizuru moaned.

As they left the mall a certain fire demon was having an argument with himself (I wonder who will win). _Stop it! Stop thinking about it! Ok… I'm fine. Remain strong. This is pathetic, I must be sick. Yes, sick. I'll just have the fox make some medicine and I'll be fine. _( I wonder if his symptoms include nose bleeds, lol?) _You shouldn't like the way the person you hate looks. I'll have to run her white skin red._

**Back at the castle:**

As the girls were putting up there clothes, Hiei sneaks up behind the kitsune to seek a cure for his 'illness'. "Hn. Fox, I'm sick." He spats.

"Oh, Hiei. Hmmm, sick are you? What are your symptoms, you look ok to me?" he states a little surprised by the abrupt presence of his friend.

"I can't control my mind, it plaques me," Hiei evadingly says.

"Well, what does it plaque you with, and is there anything else?" he probes.

"I keep thinking of something."

"Can't you just stop?"

"No."

"What is it?"

"I refuse to answer."

"You have to."

"Hn."

"Are you afraid to take medicine?"

"No."

"You look a little scared. I'll have Botan keep an eye on you until you tell me what's wrong."

"Fine! I think that witch is making me sick or something, I just feel wrong ok? So do something about it!" he yells at his friend.

"Well Hiei this is a dilemma," the slightly manipulative fox says acting serious, "this can't be cured by my medications. I think you have to come to terms with this on your own."

"WHAT!? How am I supposed to do that?" Hiei demands.

"Sigh… you don't have to yell. Don't be so foolish Hiei; you know exactly what's wrong with you. You are just too stubborn to acknowledge it. I don't know if it's revenge, hate, or what. She had you off guard, fix your silly pride." Kurama says agitatedly as he stalks off.

_Crazy fox, speaking in riddles. I'll just have to go to that witch and make her fix things._ He determined as he angrily sought the person he despised.

He darts through the corridors towards the room Luca stayed in.

**Luca's POV:**

"Ahh, the air on this balcony is perfect. Night time is my favorite…"

_Everyone here is so nice… except maybe Hiei _(she gets slightly angered for some reason when she thinks about him). _I hope that Silvia doesn't try anything while I'm in their company. It's nice to not be alone for once._

"Oh that's enough of that Luca, no use getting depressed!" She commands herself, mock slapping herself, "Be cheerful! Ok, well at least be neutral, but no sadness. Not after your promise."

She stopped making sense to her eavesdropper at that point, and he didn't want to read the mind of such a filthy creature.

**Koenma's Office The Day of The Cruise:**

"Listen Hiei… I know that you have concerns of our new member, but let me assure you, she is one of the few demons we can trust, I knew her parents," Koenma explains, annoyed by constant accusations.

"There is something different about her. I feel it you fool," Hiei spats

"Then here are your orders. You are to be as friendly as possible to her. I give you permission to read her mind even! Anything so long as you stop bothering me about your paranoia!"

"Anything else, oh great and powerful other worldly baby."

"Yes. You are to stay close to her at all times. No more than ten feet. Anything else YOU want to say?"

"Hn."

**On The Boat:**

Everyone was having an honestly good time. They played in the pool, ate until they busted a gut, and enjoyed each other's company. Well, except Hiei.

Due to his orders, he sat on the edge of the pool, plotting a way to seek revenge on the tormenter of his mind. How dare she play around while he nursed his damaged pride.

His opportunity came on the last night of the cruise. As Luca sat on deck to watch the stars as she always did, vaguely aware of Hiei in the shadows nearby, a sudden sea storm began to brew.

Ice cold rain fell down in torrents in a matter of seconds. Luca quickly retreated for her room, but before she could touch the door knob, a long flash of lightning struck the engine of the ship when a wave exposed it.

The vessel surged forward as the engine stopped and rocked at the mercy of the thrashing waves. The ogre crew members ran frantically around the deck, making sure everything was secure.

Hiei stealthily made his way to his own chambers, but was unable to maintain his balance. Luca and half of the ogres experienced the same difficulty. As the ship dipped forward, they were all flung helplessly towards the railing.

Luca was able to extend the wolf claws of her demon form in order to catch the railing. A few of the ogres followed suit (They look like they have long nails), but some were hopelessly lost among the tempest. Hiei fought with all of his might to hang on to the rail.

Fighting the fierce winds and needle like rain, Luca turns her head towards him and risks her life by climbing towards him. She ignores his adamant protests, some of which were lost to the storm, and braces him firmly to the edge in between her arms. The iron like nails dug steadily into the metal rail.

She knew that with the slippery rails, no fire demon would last long without help. He knew this, too.

About thirty minutes later, the storm ended as abruptly as it came. Everyone left alive hoisted themselves onto the deck, and Luca slowly made her way to her room.

"I accept you as an ally," Hiei mumbles. That's as much of an apology or thanks as he's willing to give.

"Thanks, Hiei."

They will slowly start becoming friends, then maybe more. I mean, they really don't know each other yet, so I'm getting them to start from scratch.


	3. Chapter 3

**In Koenma's Office about a month later:**

"Ogre, get me that cookie I asked you for twenty minutes ago!" an enraged toddler screamed in frustration. _Over a month and that demoness Silvia still hasn't done anything! Well, forget it! We have other problems to deal with._

"Here you are sir-"

"I SAID NO ALMONDS!!"

--'

**In the Living Room Area Thingy:**

Luca started at the television, not really watching the lizard demon newscaster. She realized that with her archenemy not moving, they would have to move on to other cases. _God damn it, where is that frickin' remote?_

As she rummages through the couch, a certain fire demon walks towards her.

"That spar we had this morning, I would like to do it again some time," Hiei gruffly stated.

"Hmm? Oh, sure we can. But I want something exciting to happen! I'll get weak with nothing to do besides sit on my arse."

"Then let's go for another nature walk."

"Yeah, that does sound like a good idea."

"Luca?"

"Yes, Hiei?"

"You're sitting on the remote."

"Oh….so THAT'S where it went. Heh. -"

"Baka."

Ever since I saved his life, he treats my like a good friend. I think it's part of his honor code or something, but I really like having a close friend.

As they walk through the grounds around the castle, they stopped near a willow tree. It looked perfect to climb, with a pond right underneath. They hopped to the upper most branches and watched clouds pass over.

"I heard from Botan that you are supposed to be dead. How do you manage to avoid that, if I might ask?" Hiei inquires with a peaceful look on his face, "I should know my ally well if I am to continue trusting you."

"Hmm… I'll tell you my secrete, if you make a blood oath to never tell a soul and answer a few questions for me in return."

"Agreed."

"I have minor fortune telling abilities. Something father told me about mom was that she could read the stars to predict the future. She left me some letters with explanations in them, like where Spirit World is and stuff. I only know how to avoid danger sometimes, because I never had time to learn to read them properly."

Hiei didn't quite know what to say in response to her story. This kind of ability wasn't unheard of, but it's been a good hundred years since there was report of a demon with accurate readings.

"I don't fear death. I fear not being able to truly live…" She whispered looking longingly at the sky.

"My question for you is to know what you want out of life. I'm not going to ask about your past… what's done is done."

"Hn, I guess you aren't a complete idiot."

"Hey!" Luca snaps in mock offense.

"Anyway, what I want from life is to feel whole."

"Whole? That's a good thing to want."

Suddenly Hiei's compact sounds off annoyingly. He flips the infernal pink thing open with a look a pure disgust.

"Hiei! Everyone is to report to my office NOW! There is a huge emergency in the Human World!" Koenma frantically yells into the receiver.

"Wow I wonder what has his diaper in a bunch," Luca laughs as they leap from the tree and sprint off.

Once the had arrived, they find Koenma pacing about his desk. There are survival packs and weapons on the desk as well. Next to those are fake human id badges that say paranormal investigator squad.

"Are any of you familiar with zombies?" Koenma asks gravely.

"Holy shit! You mean there really are zombies?" Kuwabara yells, obviously shocked. He mentally pictured a run of the mill, bad graphics zombie from old movies.

"You should watch your language around ladies," Kurama curtly says to Kuwabara as Luca walks into the room.

Luca's eyes go wide at the selection of weapons on the table. Thankfully, as part of their extensive training, the team knows how to handle most types of weapons. They can't exactly take control of human world commotions, with a lot of citizens involved with their otherworldly powers if they will be seen.

The weapons include various snipers, machine guns, pistols, and a few grenade launchers.

"Holy shit!" Luca exclaims while Kuwabara sticks his tongue out at Kurama.

"Alright team, here's the case," Koenma says as he pulls down a screen and runs a movie. "This is the area that you will be deployed to, Hashima Island. Your objective is to rescue survivors and take out the infected bodies."

(Side note: the name of the town in they are going to is actually an uninhabited place in Japan, from what I've read, but just pretend that there are people.)

"I'm not gonna lie, this place looks creapy," Yusuke mutters as Koenma continues.

"This human is the suspect we have for this crime. His name is Makoto Hirada (actual name of Japan's most wanted criminal). He tried to develop a biological gas weapon that would instantly shut down the nervous system for the purpose of a terrorist attack on the Japanese government. Unfortunately, his first test released an air born agent. In this state, the virus is not harmful, but when it landed in the island's reservoir, the water activated its deadly effect."

"So, we need to clean the water supply so that the island can be re-inhabited. Survivors will be key, so that no one wonders why a whole island's population vanished," Kurama reasons.

"Yes, but the affect of the pollution is not what Hirada had anticipated. The nervous system was ultra stimulated, causing a massive overflow to the brain and frying the one part in the human brain that reasons. Now we have super strong creatures operating off of instinct alone. They feed off of those not affected by the virus."

"Eww, that's so gross!" Botan squeals as the video footage shows how the monsters feed.

"There are still plenty of survivors, considering the bottle water craze teenagers are into now a day. So get going, and don't let them bite you. We have reason to believe that if any of their fluids enter your body, then the affect of the toxins will still be present and you will turn into one of them."

"Ok, so it's kill them, be eaten, or turn into one of them. Got it," Luca states as they all grab their gear.

"I'll be able to tell you how many are left to kill, since my handy book is full their names, and I'll lead their souls on after your mission," Botan explains as she prepares to fly around the island, "Use these weapons when you're around survivors, if no one's around go ahead and use spirit powers and the like."

A portal opens up in the center of the office.

"Alright guys, let's go," Luca says trying to get mentally prepared for the coming carnage.

Hiei smirks a bit and says, "Aim for the head."


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter is rated M for gore and…. Zombieness. **

**Note:** If anyone would like a playlist of songs that I think go well with my stories (I have songs assigned to each part) then message me, or if enough people ask, then I will post the playlist in the next chapter. I also have links to pictures that look like my character. I'll also take requests for what other cases they should be sent on. All I have lined up is that their next case takes place in Ireland.

Ok, so here goes the next chapter. I'm going to try to get at least something posted everyday for this story to make up for the long period of time where I was not writing. College does strange things to your time management skills.

This chapter will hopefully define my character's personality. I hope these qualities are apparent, on a mission she's: calm, serious, calculating, and protective. When they aren't on a mission she's: calm and can't easily be angered, but is easily annoyed, in a general good mood, and knows when to have fun (these qualities are just now making themselves known, now that she trusts the strength of her friends and is getting used to having friends).

**Zombie City:**

The team lands close to the northern part of the island. They are dressed in black cargo pants, black boots, and white tank tops with dog tags. As part of their disguise, they also have their badges in plain sight and individually chosen weapons in tow.

"From the looks of the situation, we will have to get the survivors to the northern part of the island. That seems to be the least infected area. We'll make sure that armed civilian keep watch while we go take down infected ones," Kurama explains as he gives them a game plan.

"It seems that the zombies are traveling in packs," Botan calls out from her oar, "I'll take Kuwabara and we'll herd the largest group of survivors into an abandoned high-security prison. That will make watching them easier."

"Aww, but I wanted to go zombie hunting…." Kuwabara moans.

"Alright, we'll slip up into groups, since they are in packs, it'll be quicker. Hiei, take Kurama and go down the west side of the island. I'll take Luca down the east side, and we'll meet at the southern most tip of the island," Yusuke commands.

"Make sure you lure them towards you, and keep an eye out for survivors. We want this to go as quickly as possible," Luca adds.

"I'll send you reports of how many are left through the compact," Botan says as she and Kuwabara walk off towards the prison.

"Alright, let's go guys!" Yusuke yells as the groups go their separate ways.

**Kurama and Hiei:**

They run off at top speed, well Kurama's top speed so that Hiei wouldn't get too far ahead. Kurama notes Hiei's grave expression, it's a bit more contemplative than usual. Suddenly, Hiei stops.

Kurama stops soon after and eagerly looks and listens for what startled the fire demon. Then he sees it, in the middle of the clearing is a badly injured human male.

"Approach with caution," Kurama whispers to Hiei as they walk slowly up to the man.

"Get away!" The man yells at them in agony. Due to his injuries, his voice doesn't carry very far. Unfortunately, even their keen hearing can't make out the words until they are halfway to him.

"It's a trap!" Hiei growls as a blood thirsty pack of zombies make their way into the clearing, completely surrounding them,

"They are just like animals. When that human passes out we'll be able to use our power," Kurama says as he aims his sniper carefully and takes out three of the twenty undead before he has to reload.

"I'll make do," Hiei murmurs as he blows the brains out of the five of the now enraged pack.

_This is a bit harder than I thought_ Kurama thinks to himself as they rush towards the center of the clearing to get some distance between them and the zombies _they are freakishly strong and fast, I hope Luca and Yusuke are doing well._

**Luca and Yusuke:**

"Hmm, we haven't come across any zombies yet," Yusuke mutters, looking a little bored.

"True… exactly how many zombies did Botan confirm to be on this island?" Luca asks, trying to reason out their situation.

"Oh, about a thousand out of six thousand civilians are infected," Yusuke answers, still sounding a bit bored.

O.O

T-T

**Kurama and Hiei:**

They sat down after bandaging up the man. Botan was on her way as a sort of makeshift med flight. The man passed out from his many injuries, but thankfully wasn't infected and won't die.

"Hn, finally some humans that exhaust me physically instead of mentally," Hiei pants. The zombies really gave them a run for their money, and there were only twenty in that pack.

"It's going to get late soon, we should find a safe place to set up camp after this man gets picked up," Kurama plans, ignoring Hiei's human comment, "Who knows which place is actually safe though…."

**Prison:**

"Alright Kuwabara, you're in charge while I go get this guy ok? And no goofing off!" Botan orders as she prepares to go pick up the man found by Kurama and Hiei.

"Yes ma'am!" Kuwabara jumps to attention. He continues surveillance of about four thousand survivors. Luckily, they had all tried to make it up north when disaster struck, attempting to get to a boat from the only marina and ferry dock on the island. No one knew that Hirada had destroyed all of the boats to keep the zombies on the island. Rumor has it he's still on the island somewhere, like a mad man trying to find a way to make these zombies into his own army. Kuwabara shudders at the thought.

"Sir, we killed a monster on the boarder," a young man reports.

"Well, that's ok, it was just one," Kuwabara shrugs off.

"But sir, we've never seen a solitary zombie before," the young man warns.

"Well, then just keep an extra eye out," Kuwabara orders as he prepares to make rounds to check their defenses.


End file.
